


The Language of Love

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Demigod AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lowkey Ali, Lowkey Juleka, Percy Jackson AU, RoseMari, prompt, there is fire and hair and you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: 16: “You speak my language?” with RoseMari :>





	

Marinette was outside her comfort zone, for sure. Americans weren’t good at speaking french more often than not, and when they could… well, their accents were dreadful. She supposed it was only fair, though- her English was atrocious. She wasn’t sure why she’d needed to come all the way to the Untied States in the first place. Her mother and her had been well off in France, and they’d lived a content life.

But then, she found herself moving to _New York_  of all places. Fashion forward, sure, but definitely not as well off as Paris was. The worst part, though, was that her mother was dropping her off at some hoity-toity summer camp as soon as they were moved in. Talk about sudden.

At least the move had gone smoothly for them, and her mother had even given her a few trinkets to tinker with on the way to camp. Generally, Sabine didn’t approve of her tinkering with objects that could be considered a weapon, but what Marinette didn’t know was that is was a way to express her love and trust in her daughter. The woman could see through the mist pretty well, but her daughter was practically blind, unable to see through it even a little. That was why she’d waited so long to bring her to the camp- she thought she was safe. But, as it were, monsters had tried to attack more than once, and Sabine knew it was the time her daughter learned about a world beyond the mortal one.

It was a tough goodbye. But it had to be done, and soon Marinette was alone as she watched her mother drive away. She was alone as she cautiously stepped onto camp grounds, and she was alone when she bumped into a shorter blond girl, one with eyes as blue as her own.

“Oh! Erm, I… sorry?” Marinette choked out, her accent dripping off her words. Marinette bent down and picked up a book that had fallen from the other girl’s hands, and offered it over. “Yours?”

The girl only stared, which made Marinette fidget in place, until, finally, she said, “Are you from France?”

Marinette wasn’t sure which shocked her more- the fact this girl spoke to her in a near-perfect French, or the fact that was the first question she asked. She instantly switched back over to her native tongue.

“Yes! You speak my language?” she asked in return, excitement coloring her voice.

The blonde nodded her head vigorously, taking the book back and smiling a thousand-watt smile. “Of course, silly! All kids of Aphrodite can speak it! It is the language of love, as they say!” She stowed the book beneath one arm and held the other out. “My name’s Rose, what’s yours? Who’s your parent?”

Marinette shook her hand, and greeted her further by planting a kiss on each cheek. That was a custom her mother had taught her, and one that was apparently not used in America, for the girl- Rose- blushed. “Mine is Marinette. Um, my mother is Sabine? I have only met my father once, but it was too young an age for me to recall. Did you say you’re a child of… Aphrodite?”

“Oh! Oh, I just assumed- you’re older than most new kids. Sorry, sorry, let’s, ah… let’s go see Chiron, he can explain better than me!” Rose said, grabbing hold of Marinette’s hand once again and dragging her through the camp.

* * *

Later that night, Marinette walked to the campfire, where all the campers seemed to gather to tell stories. Not very believable ones- they were all about hydras and swords and flying chariots. She couldn’t even understand most of them, only able to understand a few sentences here and there. She stood at the back of the group, awkward and unsure of what to do. So, she chose to look over all the people there. Many of the campers were different in all aspects of appearance, except for the eyes of some campers, which were eerily similar.

It took quite a bit of looking, but she’d finally managed to spot the girl from earlier, talking excitedly with a boy of… Italian heritage, she would guess, and a girl that looked somewhat like her favorite rock star, Jagged Stone. She was about to look away when Rose looked over and met her gaze. The girl offered a friendly wave before turning back to her friends. Marinette dragged her gaze away, feeling left out despite not having any reason to really be included.

So it came as a surprise when Rose stood from her seat (Marinette would deny staring) and bounded over to her. “Hey, come sit with my friends and I! Juleka is a daughter of Apollo, and Ali is a son of Dionysus! I’ve taught both of them a little french, but probably not enough to really talk with ya. You know, I could probably translate the stories for y-”

Her words were cut off as she lurched forward, feet tripping over the leg of another blonde girl. Marinette was pulled down with her, and scowled at the girl that had caused them to fall.

Rose winced, but climbed to her feet and offered her hand to Marinette. “D-don’t worry about Chloe, she’s… Well, she’s Chloe. It’s best to ignore her.”

Marinette almost said something more, but the look Rose shot her made her close her mouth again. They walked over to where Rose had been sitting before, and she made introductions between her and her friends. Marinette smiled kindly, but she couldn’t help it when her gaze continued to move to Chloe. The heat in her face burned brightly out of anger, and she quickly turned to the others in the little group.

In choppy English, she asked, “You have spoon? And small something?”

The others looked between themselves for a moment before Ali took out a plastic spoon from his jacket. Why he had one, she didn’t know, but she supposed it was just as odd as her asking for one out of the blue. Juleka handed her a couple acorns from the ground. Rose gave over a marshmallow she had yet to eat.

Marinette smiled, and offered a quick thank you before turning around again. She lined up the spoon and an acorn, releasing it when she knew it would hit its mark.

“Hey! Who threw that!?” Chloe shrieked, standing up and glaring at everyone around her. She opened her mouth to speak again just as Marinette launched another one, chortling at her petty revenge.

Chloe spotted her, and stomped over, pointing a finger at her chest and shouting in incomprehensible English. Marinette, confused though she was, got the message when the girl spit in her face and promptly knocked Rose’s book to the ground.

Oh, that was it. Marinette was angry now, extremely so, and as Chloe walked away, she lined up the marshmallow, not even aware that it had somehow caught on fire. She launched it ahead, and it hit home- right in the mean girl’s hair.

Her small party gasped, as did the other campers, who all looked her way.

“What? What happens?” she asked, confused again.

A few students pointed above her head, and a few pointed at her in general. She looked above her, and saw a floating symbol that made her feel oddly normal. At least, it did until she looked down at herself and saw that her hands were engulfed in flames that licked rather than burned. Conscious of the flames, they soon died out, and Marinette stared at her hands in fear.

A squeal in her ear made her look up, and her hands were instantly warmed again- this time by the hands of Rose. She was jumping up and down, and Marinette would be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat as she watched.

“Your dad’s Hephaestus! That’s so awesome, you even got that mega rare ability to control fire!” she shouted, excitement and pride filling her features. Marinette smiled hesitantly, slowly letting the excitement seep into her as the fear was brushed aside by this girl who was somehow brighter than any flame.

For the first time since arriving, Marinette felt like she might belong there, and that she might not be alone.


End file.
